


He Never Looked At Me Like That Before

by KingHimBoJones



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHimBoJones/pseuds/KingHimBoJones
Summary: hi, this is just a little fic I wrote for a Hannibal group I'm in on FB. I think about this sceanerio OFTEN and I hope you like it. It's very short but I might write more. Lemme know how you like it! I cannot stress enough how short this is. VERY brief.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 42





	He Never Looked At Me Like That Before

After the fall Hannibal continues a comfortable distance between he and Will Graham. There is nothing beyond what was their usual touches, a gentle brush Hannibal's hand on one of Will's shoulders. Will gripping Hannibal's forearm tight as the other stitched the knife wound in his face closed.

However, slowly Hannibal becomes aware that Will's glances have begun to linger. Looking up from his book he will catch the flicking of cool blue away from his face and the corners of Will's lips twitching every time, a tugging joy as if a secret.

One evening during dinner, Hannibal is sipping his wine as Will's eyes stay focused on his plate.  
Glancing up with the same subtle joy tugging at the corners of his mouth Will asks, "When are you going to kiss me? Or should I do it?"

The question makes Hannibal nearly inhale his wine with a gasp that took him as off guard as Will smiling brightly and laughing, loudly, seeing the ever composed doctor across from him nearly choke.  
"I.." His cheeks flushed and his heart swelling in his chest, "I hadn't realized I had the option.."

"Hahahaha, oh you're right.. I won't give you one then." Will places his fork down, his eyelids lifting as he scans up Hannibal's face.  
Moving to the doctor's side from his chair, Will softly brushes his fingers over Hannibal's cheek before leaning down and kissing him sweetly and abruptly. Rendering Hannibal, for seems the first time ever, entirely speechless.

He could never predict Will, after all.


End file.
